Leaf Wrestlers!
by Kagomee-H
Summary: AU. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and their friends are world famous wrestlers. What happens when they're not filming? Well, let's say.. Romance happens. NaruHina, SasuSaku. Romance for NaruHina/SasuSaku. Hurt/Comfort for later chapters. Friendship for the two couples!
1. A Rivalry Anew

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto: 22  
Hinata: 21  
Sakura: 21  
Sasuke: 23****  
Tsunade: 58  
Gaara: 23**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Chapter 1: A Rivalry Anew!**

"Welcome fans! We have a good show tonight for you! Let's start by talking with LWE's General Manager: Tsunade!" The announcer said above the roaring crowd.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight's line up is a good one! We are joined by SWE's general manager, Gaara. This is a special night, the draft! The first match is LWE's Tenten vs SWE's Tema! Following that match it'll be OrangeFlash vs Shadow, Lavy vs Sumi and the main event will be a mixed tag-team match with Cherry Cherry and LaFire taking on the team of Bikarin and Sui!" Tsunade announced, grinning until the screen went black, soon showing a cinematic of Tenten with her entrance theme.

Backstage, a bubblegum pink haired woman stood around a banquet table with snacks while talking to a dark blue haired woman. "Seriously, Hinata. I think you shouldn't stop worrying. Your Gentle Headlock gets things done.. Just stay on your toes."

"Think so, Sakura-chan? Well, I guess since you're teamed up with Sasuke-san, you'd know. Oooh! Look! It's Ten's match!" Hinata said as the two looked at the television.

Sakura smirked slightly. She indeed was always chosen to be the Uchiha's tag-team partner, every single tag-team. She never understood why and usually just went with it. Her 5'3" frame made her a little more than a head's height shorter than said person. The prominent feature, though was her forehead, larger than most of the Divas on LWE. She is known to be strong-willed, brash, determined, and courageous in the ring. Outside the ring, she was laid back and just enjoyed being with her friends.

Besides the Uchiha, Sakura teamed up with Yamanaka Ino, or Ino, and Lavy, who is Hinata. "Still don't understand why I get to team up with him." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she saw Tenten lose the match. "Looks like SWE gets a pick..." She prayed that Shioni was picked, releasing a breath when it was Hinori that was sent over as a blonde haired man walked over.

"Yo, Sakura-chan.. Hinata. Can you believe Hinori's goin to SWE?" He asked, acting sad about the news.

"Naruto... Quit harassing Sakura, would ya?" Came a monotonous voice from behind him.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke... Just talking is nothing serious. Can't I say hi?" Naruto complained, glaring at the tall man. Uzumaki Naruto was known to be exuberant, inattentive, and heedless 'knucklehead'. He likes making friends, even though in the ring, he is more brash, simple and very confident.

The black-haired man just rolled his onyx eyes before giving a tiny smirk. "Don't you have a match next?" He stated more than asked as Naruto darted off to the ring. "How can anyone stand him? Hn. Such an idiot." Uchiha Sasuke grumbled and leaned against the wall, watching said idiot's match closely.

Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes. "If he's an idiot, why do ya watch his matches?" The glare sent her way would've had any other woman running for the hills, but she grew used to that look. The man was cold, indifferent, arrogant and sometimes unreasonable. "You know that look doesn't work anymore on me, Sasuke. I've just gotten used to it.. Oh well.." She sighed as if it were a sad thing just as Hinata's match started with her easily winning with her 64 Drop. "Huh.. Thought it'd take a little longer." She fixed her short shorts and tugged up her bikini strap to rest at where her shoulder met her neck, tugging lightly on her mid-forearm gloves as she started to walk away.

Naruto met up with them and rubbed his nose to hide his slight nosebleed. "Go get them, Sakura-chan! Don't let teme here lose your match!" He called right before getting whacked in the back of the head by none other than Hinata.

"This contest is scheduled for one-fall. Making their way to the ring, Cherry Cherry and LaBlaze!" The ring announcer called out.

Sakura walked out with her high-and-mighty attitude until she reached the ramp, where she paused to crouch and flex as she came back up, resting her right hand on her neck and winking at the crowd while Sasuke stood like he didn't give a crap what the world thought, crossing his arms until he gave the crowd a two-fingered salute and started his way to the ring, following Sakura and holding down the middle rope to ease her way in, joining her shortly.

After waiting a few moments, the announcer took a breath. "And their opponents: the team of Bikarin and Sui!" A red-headed woman stood arrogantly as a man wearing a mask seemed too bored to even care before making their way to the ring.

"So, you wanna go first? Or save the best for last?" Sakura asked, stretching her arms out above her head before lightly bouncing around.

"Hn. Looks like you're eager, so I'll do just that: save the best for last." Sasuke replied, motioning for her to go to the outside.

"Alright." Sakura sighed, seemingly disappointed at the fact as the bell rang and the match got under way.

The entire time, she kept her eyes on this Bikarin, noticing she had red eyes, too and seemed to wear glasses, looking nerdy. However, when Sui slapped his hand on the woman's shoulder, the woman looked ready to kill the poor guy as she climbed in.

Sakura shrugged and did the same, bouncing a little before stalking forward and grabbing the red-head's arm and spinning around, bringing the arm with her, using her free arm to hook around her neck, slowly bending her over, taking a leg and kneeing her side. When she thought she had the red-head submitting, the red-head actually countered by flipping and elbowing her in her forehead, getting her to stumble while holding her forehead. Regaining her footing, she slapped Bikarin across the face, dodging the rebound and rubbing her hands together before smacking the red's butt. Bikarin turned her 'ready to kill look' on her, charging at her.

Grabbing the red's hair, she ran and faceplanted her on the ground, getting up and climbing to the top rope, posing before kicking off, her leg connecting with the red's chest. Sitting on Bikarin's chest, she grabbed both legs and head bobbed to the three count, shoving the legs off her and dusting herself off as Sasuke smirked lightly and shook his head and reentered the ring.

"And the winners, the team of Cherry Cherry and LaBlaze!" The referee raised their hands to the crowds' cheers before the two left the ring, not really interested in the results of the draft.

"Sakura-chan, you won!" Naruto said, enthusiastic and nearly strangling her in a hug before Sasuke yanked him back. "You're no fun, Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all he said before heading off towards the locker rooms.

Sakura hid her smile when Naruto glared at Sasuke's back. She understood the Uchiha from that one word. After being his tag-team partner for nearly 7 years, she's been able to understand the man's one-worded vocabulary. "Naruto, you need to stop annoying him. I didn't exactly ask to be hugged. Sasuke was just protecting me. After all, my Blossom Impact takes a lot outta me and I couldn't move quick enough." With that, she left to get changed and head on home.

Naruto grimaced and sighed before going to talk to Hinata, figuring Sasuke would be walking Sakura home afterwards. Seeing Hinata's black-blue hair just leaving her dressing room, he grinned and slowly walked up. "Walk ya home?" He asked, making sure she was facing him.

"Naruto-kun... T..Thanks.. I mean.. ." Hinata stuttered, blushing like crazy before smiling.

"Ya feelin alright? Cause you're red." Naruto teased, even though he knew that she was just shy around him. He knew she liked him from seeing how she seemed to stutter around him.

"I'm.. Fine." She replied, shifting her bag to the other side.

"I know. Don't need to be embarrassed, Hina... Just relax. I won't bite.. Unless ya want me to.." He grinned and placed an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her blush.

**Well, first chapter of Leaf Wrestlers is done! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	2. Life Outside (Part 1)

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto: 22  
Hinata: 21  
Sakura: 21  
Sasuke: 23**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Chapter 2: Life Outside (Part 1)**

Sakura looked over her reflection before nodding to herself and leaving her dressing room, bumping into the back of someone. "Sorry. I didn't expect anyone to sta- Oh. Sasuke." She said, blinking before sighing and locking her door and walking past said Uchiha. Noticing he seemed out of it, she waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to Sasuke. Anyone home?"

"Hn."

"Oh, good. You live. Well, I guess I'm heading on home." She said, even though she knew Sasuke always walked her home after all the recordings. Passing by Tsunade, she waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Lady Tsunade!"

"Oh? Heading home already? Well, have a good night. Sasuke, make sure she actually makes it home. You guys know how dangerous it is at night around here." Tsunade said, waving the two off.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I know my way home. That was just one time!"

"Hn. Only 'one'?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine. A few times. But, I learned my lesson." Sakura said, staring at her feet. The blue Mary Janes she enjoyed wearing showed their age. "Guess next thing I do might be getting new shoes." She mumbled to herself.

"Ya think? Those things aren't made to last another day." Came the smart-assed reply.

She glared at the Uchiha before nodding. "I'll get another pair on the next off-day, if I can get Hinata and Ino to come give me someone to talk to. Who knows. Maybe Ino'll be going on a date with Shikamaru... She's tried getting that lazy ass's attention long enough."

"Hn."

"Geez, if you want, you can just head to your place. Don't feel like you **have** to walk me home." She snorted and fixed her yellow sweater that Ino gave her for her 19th birthday. A red spaghetti strapped shirt draped over her loosely, showing off her waist where her baby blue skirt rested. The skirt was a five year gift from Tsunade and Hinata gave her after her first win on LWE. She took the time to glance over her companion.

Wearing simple blue jeans and a white dress shirt, Sasuke could pretty lazy if he tried, when in fact, it was the opposite for him to be lazy. A navy blue sweater hung open with, what she guessed was his clan's symbol. The thing she always knew was he never left the studio without his own sneakers.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and smirked a little bit. "Who said that? Perhaps it just happens to be on my way."

Sakura smiled, knowing full well that Sasuke lived on the opposite side of the town. Then again, she knew he liked walking around before heading home. "Sure it is." She rolled her eyes and waved at her mother, who was out in her garden. "Hey, Ma."

"Got done early, huh?" Mebuki asked.

"Mhm. Just heading home now."

"Hn." Sasuke said, finding the trees interesting.

"Well, hello to you too, Sasuke. Tell your mother that I need her to meet me and Ayumu later on tomorrow morning." Mebuki said as her husband walked out. "Dear, look who showed up."

"Ahh, Sasuke, my boy... How's your ol' man?" Kizashi asked.

"Hn... Still the same as always." Sasuke replied, avoiding eye contact.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Well, I better get going. Gotta rest up for another day tomorrow. Coming, Sasuke?" She asked, waving goodbye to her parents. "You're lucky they're so used to your one-worded replies. Oh well." She saw her apartment come into view and was surprisingly saddened to see it. At the door, she hid her frown by looking through her bag for her keys, noticing they were gone.

"Lookin for something?" Sasuke teased, jingling her keys on his pointer finger in front of her.

"Wha.. When did you get those?!" Sakura asked, reaching to grab them but he pulled it away just before she touched them. "Oh, come on, Sasuke! Give 'em back!"

"Hn. Maybe I should head on home myself."

"Oh, no you don't! Give me my keys, Sasuke!" She demanded, trying multiple times to get her keys back, but had to keep bouncing to see if she could get them that way. "This isn't funny!"

"It's a hoot to me." Sasuke replied smoothly before blinking at her bouncing form and gulping **[Ha! Pervy Sasu-kun~]** before bringing the keys to behind his back, thus forcing her to reach behind him and press against him or try and dart around him.

"Arrgh!" Sakura fumed and did the first choice, successfully retrieving her keys before blinking at the sudden contact between them. "Erm... Uhh.." She pulled back a little bit so she could look at him and blushed when seeing that he had the same confused look she probably did. "Sasuke..kun?" She questioned, not noticing that she used the '-kun' part that she used to add the first two years of their dominance of mixed tag-team competition.

The added name wasn't lost on the Uchiha, though as he slowly smirked while mentally noting how cute she was when she blushed. Unable to form a response, he cupped her chin and bent over to brush his lips against hers, nearly shuddering at how soft her lips were. "You realize.. how stubborn you are? And how long it's taken me to get you to add the '-kun'? Too damn long, SaKuRa." He emphasized her name just like he used to.

Sakura's eyes widened before realization hit her and made her smile a little. "And it'd go against that big ego to ask. Hmm. I see the problem there... But, I stopped because you said it was 'annoying'." She imitated what he always called her the first two years.

"Hn. I don't sound like that.." He half-glared and leaned against the railing, looking like a cat that just got a bowl of milk. **[A/N: That -3- type face.]** "Gonna unlock your door? Either way, it's fine by me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, aiming to close the door, but Sasuke was in the doorway faster than she planned. "Now you're stalking me? What's up with that? Well, have a seat... I'll be right back. I assume I don't have to tell you to not put your feet on my table. You're not Naruto." She teased and tossed her keys and bag on her in table, heading to her room, pausing before smiling. "I do have some tomatoes in the fridge. Just save me at least one, okay?" She batted her eyes lightly and went into her room just as her pocket on her sweater vibrated. Digging in her pocket, she saw it was Tsunade calling. "Yello, Lady Tsunade~!" She answered, taking her sweater off with her free arm.

_"Just called to let you know neither you nor Sasuke are really needed tomorrow for the episode. So, take the rest of the week off. You guys need it." _Tsunade said and Sakura could here her smile in her voice.

"Sure. I'll let Sasuke know. He's... erm.. hanging around at my place for a while." Sakura stuttered, fighting the side zipper of her skirt with her hand.

_"It's fine, Sakura... I know there's something between the two of ya.. You two are just too busy butting heads to notice it. See ya early next week!"_ Tsunade said goodbye and hung up before Sakura could reply.

_'Huh? That's weird. Oh well, probably nothing.' _Even if she wanted to believe it, Sakura felt differently than what she did when the two of them started working together. Tossing her skirt and shirt in the hamper, Sakura slipped off her bra, tossing it to join the other clothes and picked out a brown tank top with black shorts, taking a quick shower and slipping into her night clothes before heading out to the living room. "Just got a call from Lady Tsunade.. She said the rest of the week, we're not needed."

"Hn. And what exactly did she say?" He asked from the kitchen, probably finding some tomatoes.

"She said that we 'needed it'." She popped her head around the corner and shook her head before ducking under his arm. "Looking for the tomatoes? They're right here." She proved her point by pulling out three tomatoes from the bottom of her fridge, tilting her head back to grin at him. "Somethin up?"

"Hn." He replied, strolling back after taking a tomato from her to the living room and sitting on the couch, raising his eyebrows when he realized her attire. "Were you lazy?"

Sakura glared and stared down at her brown shirt that had the sleeves laying on her upper arms, thus bearing her shoulders. Surely the black shorts weren't why he thought she was lazy? "So? I always dress like this at home. Don't have to get prettied up and stuff." She replied, smirking slightly. "If you're disgusted by my looks, feel free to leave me and my tomatoes."

"Nope. Kinda feel like staying and seeing how much it takes before you kick someone out." Sasuke teased, finishing his tomato and tossing it into the garbage near the door of the kitchen. "That and it's been a while since we've hung out."

_'That's true.. The first time we hanged out was two years after I started in LWE... And that was so he could show me around Konoha.. Since then, we've been too busy to be together... Did I just say together?! That's weird..' _Sakura rolled her eyes at his first comment before nodding. "Yeah, guess it has been a while... So, Tsunade thinks that there's something between the two of us..." She took a sip of her water while gauging his reaction.

"Oh? Really..." It seemed as if he were thinking about something with that reply.

"Yeah... According to her, she sees it but we're 'too busy butting heads' to notice. Before I could say we're very stubborn friends, she hung up." Sakura sighed and got up to look at the photo of her after her first win at LWE, with Naruto clinging to her neck, Sasuke glaring a hole into Naruto, Hinata trying to get him off her, Ino beaming at the camera, Shikamaru looking bored, Sai, a cameraman, giving off a smile at Ino and Tsunade holding her head as if Naruto gave her a headache. Smiling, she remembered the emotions she had felt at that time: happiness and utter shock. If she were honest with herself, she did indeed love Sasuke more than a friend, but he was not one to show emotions on camera or off. Perhaps that was what drew her to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said from right behind her.

"Jeez! Give me a heart attack, why don't you? What gives you the idea to do that?" Sakura squeaked, juggling the picture and dropping it. As she reached to grab it, Sasuke already had it.

"Clumsy... Hn. I was ready to tear the dobe apart that day." Sasuke commented, placing the picture back in her hands.

"I am not clumsy! You startled me, that's all." Sakura shot back, mentally wondering why she was drawn in to someone that could scare ten years off your life just by walking behind you. She knew from Sai, who was ever the vigilant one, about Sasuke's preferences off screen. He was known in Konoha's Fallen House very well and didn't bother hiding his affairs from Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru. Sighing, she placed the picture back and frowned. "Why do you pick fights with Naruto, anyway? I mean... You only seem annoyed when he talks to only me.. He is my friend, too, ya know..."

"Tell me you're not that blind..." Sasuke stated, as if annoyed at her.

"Blind to what?" Sakura tilted her head and began to wonder if Sasuke was seeing something between her and Naruto that she didn't.

"Listen... Naruto likes you more than a friend... That's why he's so annoying... He **wants** you." Sasuke emphasized the word.

That took her by surprise before she thought about how it was true that while he does like Hinata, Sakura had noticed how uncomfortable his stares have been getting. "Oh, god... How can I be so stupid?" She muttered to herself, replaced the picture and went to sit on her couch, holding her forehead. "I guess I've been blind... But... Why in the world do you care? It's not like you. You're the type to keep to himself almost all the time, unless it's in the ring."

"Why do I care? I've been wondering the same thing for the past 7 years." Sasuke said, joining her on the couch. "It's like I just can't stand Naruto, or any guy for that matter, clinging to you. Thing is, it's only you... No one else.. That's what confuses me. I don't like being confused."

"Well... Maybe it's just because I'm your tag-team partner... And that you somehow feel like I would change partners..." Sakura started throwing the first idea that popped into her mind before covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry... I didn't mean for that to come out..."

"It's not just because your my partner... I already took that reason out a while ago. And not just because you're the only one I actually get along with." He frowned and rubbed his head. "I think I'll have to sleep on it." He stood up and walked to the door.

"I don't think you walking home with so much on your mind is safe. You may get arrested for something... Knowing what happens if you think too much." Sakura pointed out, smiling. "I got a guest room I haven't really been using due to how busy Ino, Tenten and Hinata are now a days. Feel free to use it. Just putting that out there."

"That's probably true..." He said, fading out before his eyes widened as if he solved his problem. "Say... Just wondering: how do **you** feel about **me**?" He asked, leaning against the door.

The question she had been dreading finally arrived. Now, she could either lie and save both their friendship and partnership or risk ruining both with the truth. However, she was dealing with no ordinary man, she was dealing with Uchiha Sasuke. And Sasuke really hated liars and manipulators, which she would be if she lied to save their friendship. Preparing her heart of the eventual pain of losing her best friend and tag-team partner, Sakura closed her eyes and decided to let him know the truth: she loved him for who he was, both on and off screen. "I.. I... l. l. lo. love..." **_'COME ON! SPIT IT OUT!_ _CHA!'_** Inner Sakura scolded, bopping her on the head. "IloveyouSasuke-kun.." She stuttered and stared at her hands, preparing for the slamming of the door. "I... I understand.. if. if... you chose an. another partner... I'm.. I'm sure anyone would like to..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, clasping her tightened hands in one of his. "Slow down. I can barely understand you when you're stammering. What was that?" He asked, even though he had heard perfectly well what she said, but wanted to be sure he wasn't hearing things.

Gulping, she took the chance to meet his eyes, stunned to see how at ease they were. "I. I said... I love you... And that.. I understand if... you didn't feel the same..." Unable to bear the pain that would be coming, she returned to staring at their hands. "I.. can't explain how or why I fell for you... It felt... natural to me... So, I had to deal with... worry every time you had a match or something... Then I learned to deal... with the urge to hit every girl... even though, looking back, it was stupid... You aren't mine... You choose how you are... That's what... hurts, really... Knowing that you aren't mine and not being able to... to say how I felt without the risk of losing you..." She closed her eyes against the tears forming in her eyes, knowing that their friendship and everything wouldn't be the same anymore.

"You're an idiot to think... that I could ever replace you... I think you actually just made me realize that what I'm feeling wasn't just my imagination.. I never want to lose you..." He cupped her face so he could see her and gave a gentle smirk. "I always felt empty whenever I went to Konoha's Fallen House.. Maybe it was because none of them are you, SaKuRa... You have what they didn't: intelligence, brawn and a very cute blush that seems to appear whenever I tease you. Not only that, your entire personality is something else.. Not to mention how great you are in the ring. The only problem is that you are quite stubborn and seem to hide around me." He wrapped his free hand in her hair and rolled his eyes. "And only you seem to make me not know how to shut up. I think I'm trying to explain why I love you, when I should just kiss you senseless."

Feeling daring now that she heard him say he loved her, Sakura couldn't resist smirking. "Why don't you then? Shut up, I mean.." She taunted.

That got him to arch a brow and chuckle lightly before capturing her mouth with his, not before muttering to himself. "Yes.. Why don't I?"

**Muhahaha! Cliffy~ I have to do this.. cause this is about not only these two... Or did you forget Naruto and Hinata? I'll definitely continue Sakura and Sasuke's part after the next chapter. Be warned, though: That chapter will be a serious lemon!**

**~~Kagomee-H.**


	3. Life Outside (Part 2)

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto: 22  
Hinata: 21  
Sakura: 21  
Sasuke: 23**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Chapter 3: Life Outside (Part 2)**

Naruto knew exactly how his two friends were feeling about the other. He wasn't as stupid as they all thought. In fact, he was purposely making Sasuke get angry to show that he liked Sakura. Sakura to Naruto was a really great friend that dealt with him because of being his friend. Now, Hinata.. That is a different case. Naruto always felt drawn to the Hyuga for some reason. "Say, Hinata, would you mind just hanging out with me at my place? If not... Erm.. That's fine." He said.

"I.. I wouldn't mind, Naru-kun." Hinata's timid reply came.

"Really? You're not just doing this because I'm annoying?" He asked, surprised to get a reply like that so soon.

"No.. In fact.. you're not annoying to me." She said, her white eyes seeming to smile at him too, even with the red on her cheeks. "It's.. nice.."

"NARUTO!" Came a very angry voice from ahead of them.

"Mom!" Naruto gulped and nearly hid behind Hinata. "Umm... What I do this time?"

"You keep forgetting to let me know when you're done recording, silly." Kushina Uzumaki said, smiling at her son. "Hello again, Hinata."

"Uzumaki-san." She replied.

"Oh, please. You can call me Kushina, Hinata. I keep telling you that." Kushina lightly reprimanded. "So, where're you off to?"

"Erm.. My place to hang out." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head right before another hand ruffled his hair. "Dad!" He grumbled.

"Just be nice. Also, here. I forgot to give you that before you left for the studio." Minato Namikaze said, chuckling as his wife bashed him over the head. "What? I was busy with other things, dear."

"Mhm. Sure. Like you were 'busy' so you forgot to take the trash out?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"Yeah... Sorry."

Naruto took this as a good opportunity to get to his place. "Sorry bout that. My mom... I swear she is too caring sometimes."

"That's what makes her a good mother." Hinata commented, finally relaxing around him and smiling.

"That's true. To be honest I'm not really afraid of her as much as I am of your dad. That guy.." Naruto shuddered at remembering the glare Hiashi gave him when the two met.

"My dad's like your mom: very protective. But, he thinks I'm too weak and that I'm not the right choice to be the heir of the Hyuga clan." Hinata confessed as they walked to Naruto's house.

"What? You're strong in your own way, Hinata. Just watching your matches should prove to him that your stronger than you look. At least, I think so." Naruto said, letting her enter his house first before closing the door. "Ya hungry? I'm sure I have something in here." He suggested, looking in his fridge for something to eat.

Hinata blinked and nodded. "I'm sure you do." She opened up a cupboard, smiling at how much ramen he had. That's one thing he loved: ramen. Finding a cup, she filled it with water and placed it in the microwave. "If anyone wonders where all the ramen went, I'll say to check your place."

"Yeah... I kinda love ramen. Though, not as much as I lo-" Naruto cut himself off before he blabbed his feelings out. Sasuke did tell him he was known to get carried away with words sometimes. Even though he would be telling the truth, Naruto didn't want to have Hinata feel forced to love him because he said he loved her. He knew what was in his heart and his heart was utterly devoted to the dark blue haired girl. Besides, Kiba Inuzuka, a audio guy, was nicer to her than he was. Sighing, he put on his thinking face.

"As much as what?" Hinata asked, clearly interested. She had explained to her mother and Sakura about how she felt around Naruto and both had smiled and told her that she was in love. Off camera, Naruto was so relaxed and could get her to smile more than she ever thought possible. That and she loved how he made jokes about either Kiba or Sasuke, thus showing a fun side. Hearing the beep of her ramen, Hinata took it out and pretty much switched sides, since Naruto went to the microwave to heat one of his three ramen containers. "You know you can tell me anything, Naruto-kun, cause I won't tell anyone.''

That made him smile as he nodded. "I know that, but what I wanted to say could change everything between us for either the best or eliminate our friendship, depending on how you'll feel in return." He said, taking the first container out and replacing it with the second one. "We both know I can get carried away sometimes. Thing is, with you, I somehow never get carried away and I like that. In fact, I love it." After getting his three ramen containers, he led Hinata into his living room and sat his food on his table, waiting for her to sit before continuing. "I know I'm not, well, a good influence or stuff, but... Whenever I'm around you, whether on screen or not, I just feel at ease... You're everywhere really.. A few times Sasuke told me I mutter about you in my sleep. Fuck.. I'm rambling.. What I'm trying to tell you is I love you, Hinata... More than anything. I can't seem to get you outta my head." He started eating to make his mouth shut up and listen to the utter awkward silence that should've followed. By the time he finished his third container, Naruto sighed and reached to collect his empty container when a object nearly sent him through his couch. "..Hinata?" He asked, blinking.

"Oh, Naru-kun... I wanted to hear those words so much! I love you too! So much!" Hinata said, smiling up at him, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

When Naruto was about to reply, he just smiled and bent to capture her mouth with his, lightly cupping her chin before holding the back of her head when she clung closer by fisting his shirt. He mentally chuckled at a memory of a talk with Sasuke one night.

****Flashback****

_"Yo, dobe, hope you have a clue about what to do about Hinata. You do notice she likes you, right?" Sasuke teased over a beer._

_"Course I noticed, teme! I'm not blind like you are to Sakura-chan!" Naruto shot back, chuckling when Sasuke spit out his drink and stared at him like he was insane. "Honestly.. I know Sakura likes you."_

_"Hn. Whatever.. If anything happens, you at least know the basics, right?" Sasuke asked, taking another gulp from his drink._

_Naruto chuckled and did the same. "I'm not a fricking innocent, teme. We've been to the Konoha's Fallen House for a few years. Only a kid doesn't know that."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and bopped him on the head like he always did, with a grin on his face. "Just try to not get killed by Hiashi.. He scares me worse than Kizashi does." He admitted, getting both to laugh._

****End Flashback****

Naruto already had his dad talk to Hiashi for him and that was why he didn't do the garbage. Releasing her mouth, he nibbled lightly at her pulse point while slowly getting to his feet, keeping her close by wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling back, he smiled at how hooded her eyes looked, turning them a light lavender to match her shirt. "Just let me know if you wanna stop and I'll stop." He said, digging in his pocket for the box his dad gave him. "Before I forget... Which is bound to happen.. Hyuga Hinata... You have my heart and I will forever be yours. Would you please take me as the idiot you love so much and be my wife?" He asked, flipping the box open with his free hand.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I would love to!" Hinata exclaimed as he slid the ring on her finger before flinging herself into his arms, sending them into his couch with her hovering over him. Bringing herself so she could see him, she blinked when she bumped into something hard against her hip. "Is.. That your phone?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, pushing up so she was in his lap. "Nope. That would be me." He laughed lightly at her confused look. "If you'll get up, I'll be glad to show ya."

Hinata smiled and got off him, wondering what was poking her if it wasn't his phone. When he offered his hand, she took it, happy to find out what he ment by it was him poking her as she followed him into his bedroom, surprised to see it so clean. She's been in his room before, mainly to help him with his finisher. "I think I see a floor in here." She joked, smiling.

"Yeah. I figured I needed to clean up. Just don't tell Sasuke. He still expects a mess somewhere." Naruto said, rolling his eyes and taking his sweater off, tossing it into the hamper in the corner of his room. Smiling, he sat beside her after tossing his shirt in the hamper. "We'll go as far as you're comfortable with."

Hinata nodded, the blush still visible. "That's alright..." She tilted her head and blinked at a bulge in his pants. "It looks like it's a little tight. P.. P.. Perhaps... It'd be more comfortable... If... Erm... You were out of..." She lost her nerve and turned beet red and sent a shy look at his pants.

****Lemon (Do not read if under 18)****

Naruto stared at her, a gentle smile on his face as he nodded and stood up to unbuckle his jean shorts, kicking them near the hamper. Sitting at the head of the bed, he reclined on the pillows and held out his hands to invite her closer. He just needed to remember that Hinata wasn't a woman like those at Konoha's Fallen House. When she smiled and took his hands, he pulled her so that she was between his legs. "Just remember: all you have to do is say one word and I'll stop. Until then, feel free to do whatever comes into your head." He mentally cringed at the innuendo he just made.

Hinata gulped before taking a breath and placing her right hand on his stomach, noticing the muscles twitching as she slowly trailed her hand to rest above said tent before returning to his stomach. "C.. c.. can.. I... s... see?" She asked, staring at the tent.

Naruto took a calming breath before nodding and slipping out of his boxers, sitting back down. Remembering to relax, he let her look as long as she wanted. Seeing her slowly hover again over his member, he warned himself to not scare her away. Only when she grabbed it did he hiss, which caused her to pull her hand away. Taking her hand, he smiled and placed it back on him. "It's alright.. Just don't grab." He said gently, smiling as he showed her how to stroke him.

She nodded and watched how he moved her hand, blinking when she saw a drop of moisture coming from the tip as she took her pointer of her free hand and wiped it across the tip, staring at the moisture before licking it off. "Tastes... strange..." She admitted, smiling at his face while continuing to pump as he guided her. Her eyes widened when she felt it harden even more as he groaned and stiffened, the moisture shooting out of his tip. "O-oh.. m-m-my.. Did I d-do some-something wrong?" She asked when he relaxed back on his pillows.

"Actually... No. You did the opposite." Naruto said, smiling before seeing her still confused. "That, my dear, was my, erm..." He thought of how to put it delicately. "Iku."

"Ohhhh... I see. T-t-thank you for letting m-m-me h-h-help you." Hinata said, the blush vanishing as she saw the thing stand up again. "I-I-is that n-n-n-normal?" She pointed, hiding her blush with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Erm.. Hai." Naruto nodded slightly. "At least, around you. Which is a good thing. Cause it-" He was interrupted by Hinata throwing herself at him, stealing any thought away with her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. If he were a dog, he'd growl in happiness as he held her tighter. "Kuso." He muttered lightly and flipped her onto her back, pulling back to hover his hand over the zipper of her sweater. "You sure, Hinata?"

"Hai. I-I-I love you, r-r-remember? S-s-so I-I-I want t-t-to be y-y-yours." She stuttered, her eyes showing a little fear in them. "B-b-but.. I-I-I've ne-never d-d-done this before..." She added.

"I know... I'll be as gentle as I can." Naruto promised, capturing her lips again and unzipping her sweater, letting her sit up while he worked on her shirt as she tossed her sweater somewhere in the room and helped him get the purple shirt off as well. He had to smile at the indigo bra covering her 42DD breasts before unclasping it. "You really like purple, huh?"

"Y-y-yes. It's.. pretty.." She answered, watching him with interest. "D-d-do y-y-you l-l-like it o-o-on me?" She asked.

"Hai. I think purple has now become very sexy in my book." Naruto answered, finishing his task and tossing the bra somewhere else in his room. Unsnapping her jeans, he made quick work of her denim skirt before nodding to his statement. "Purple is definitely hot on you. But, you'll be hotter without these." Giving a sly look at his love, he slipped her panties off and smiled at her nakedness before seeing her pubic area was hairless. "Kuso.."

Hinata sensed he was looking at her and shyly covered herself. "D-d-don't s-s-stare.."

"But, you're so cute down there." He brought his hand to hers and moved both to rest on her belly before running a finger over her lips, seeing her shudder and squirm. "My, my, Hina-koi. I see you're wet for me." He teased lightly before focusing on having her go crazy with her own climax. Running two fingers up and down, he found the button that was linked to her passion, rubbing gently before her hands held him over it, a silent plea to stay there that he heeded and made circular movements, very gently plucking it before resuming his movement. "That's it... Show me what you want... Wonderful, Hinata.." He continued to praise her until she came, her body arching against his.

"T... That was... What... was that?" She asked, completely engulfed in the aftermath of her climax.

"That, my dear, was your own iku. It'll make this next part a little easier. Last chance to say no.." He warned, lining himself up with her opening and pausing to wait for her answer. If she said no now, he would let her go and seek out a very cold shower after seeing her home.

"Naru-kun... I want this... Please..? I love you." Hinata replied, smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning up and kissing him lightly.

Naruto nodded and slowly pressed foreward, gauging her reaction until he bumped into her maidenhead. "Zannen desu." He said, pulling out before thrusting hard into her tight sheath, feeling the give of her maidenhead the same moment she whimpered. "Gomen, Hinata." He held still, breathing in through his nose while he waited for her to get used to him.

Hinata also took a few breaths before looking up at her lover, seeing he seemed in pain too. Relaxing, she ran her hand to cup his cheek, getting his attention. "It's feeling a little better... You can move now." She pulled him into a kiss that grew in heat from their own passion as he slowly began moving, the burn she felt when he thrust into her vanishing into a yearning for more. "Naruto-kun... It.. feels good! Motto!" She pleaded, arching up and matching his own thrusts with hers. When he complied, she groaned at the feeling of her nipples brushing against his chest with each thrust. "Iku! Iku! Ah!" She moaned.

Hearing her groans, Naruto grabbed her ass and angled it so they both saw stars. "I love you, Hinata." He murmured against her ear, getting her to reply in kind as he sped up, his balls tightening to let him know he was close to coming himself. "Hai. Together, my love... We'll come together.." He said as they both came, her body flexing under his stiff one, his seed swimming into her. Managing to roll to the side, he held her close as he tried to get his breathing back.

****End Lemon****

Hinata panted to catch her own breath before snuggling into Naruto's chest, inhaling the smell of their lovemaking. "I love you, too, Naru-kun." She murmured as she slipped off into sleep, bringing her love with her, who smiled gently in his sleep.

**For the love of Deidara-senpai.. O-o; I have done it again! Yay! The next chapter is gonna be amazing!**

**Deidara *Pops out of nowhere*: Someone say my name?**

**Me: Deidara-senpai! *Squees and clings to* -3- Mine.**

**Deidara: Sadly, no. I belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But, I do belong to you in your dreams, Skittles-koi.**

**Me*Eeps and smiles*: Yay. Well, review and be sure to wait for the next steamy chapter! *whispers ideas to Dei-senpai***

**Deidara: Naughty girl. }:3**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	4. Life Outside (Part 3)

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto: 22  
Hinata: 21  
Sakura: 21  
Sasuke: 23**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Me: I'm back~ And I have my love Deidara-senpai with me! And I also have Sasuke-kun and Sakura! *Squees* Dei-senpai, would you read a review, please?**

**Deidara: Sure, koi.. Hm. 'The story looks promising even if I think it's short for a first chapter(or because I'm just itching to know more.) This is quite unique, I like it. I hope you update soon. :)' from choozynezz.**

**Me: Thanks! I hope this thing goes as far as my other one!**

**Sasuke: Other?**

**Me: Yes. The other one I have: 'A New Start' featuring you and Sakura!**

**Sakura: Ahh. Well, what's happening in this chapter?**

**Me *perverted look at the two*: Oh... You'll like it~ *snugs into Deidara-senpai***

**Sakura/Sasuke: Erm... *blank looks***

**Deidara *pats*: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, much to my lovely's sadness. *smirks at the two* She's devilish with this, hm.**

**Chapter 4: Life Outside (Part 3)**

"Yes.. Why don't I?"

Sakura nearly was shocked speechless when he said that part before returning the kiss with her own, wondering when she'd wake up and realize this was a dream and that Sasuke wouldn't be here. She fought a whimper when he pulled back, but managed to smile lightly. "Hmm.. Not bad." She teased, giggling at his annoyed look before thinking of how to tease him more. Even though she knew she was playing with fire, Sakura couldn't stop playing around a little.

"'Not bad'? And just how many guys do I have to deal with?" He shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm... None.. Just saying it wasn't bad.. More like meh." She shrugged to emphasize the 'meh' before stretching to get up, only to be plunked down onto Sasuke's lap. "Erm.. Do ya mind? Since it's apparent you're only 'meh' at kissing, I was just about to let you mull it over." She raised her eyebrow in response as she squirmed to try to get out of his hold.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, Haruno. If you think you're an expert, how bout **you** try?" He said, no longer teasing.

"Mmm... Don't wanna pass up this chance." She teased before adjusting so she hovered over him slightly, inching forward to first brush her lips gently across his and returning to capture his mouth with a heat that she knew may have shocked the Uchiha. Letting her instinct tell her what to do, she tangled her hands in his black hair, something she enjoyed about him, and pressed tighter, shyly darting her tongue out and hearing him groan gave her ego something to feed on as she slowly pulled back. Opening her eyes a little, she smiled at how dark his oynx colored eyes have gotten from the kiss.

Sasuke was shocked at first at how much heat she had inside her. He would've never guessed she was a spitfire when it came to kissing as well as teasing him, realizing that her personality was so complex that it was like a puzzle. He enjoyed a challenge and Sakura was proving to be a great challenge. "I stand corrected. But, I was holding back on you last time. Before I kiss you senseless, I have to let ya know that one word and I'll completely stop. Got that? One word." As he said this, his left hand cupped her chin and his thumb rubbed across her very bright lips.

Sakura blinked a few times to gather her thoughts before they were completely gone. "I got it. I don't need for ya to repeat yourself, Uchiha. I have ears." She pointed out, her right hand dropping to grab his shirt and tug slightly. "Since when have you given warnings? That's not the Sasuke I know."

**~~Lemon (Don't Read If Under 18)~~**

"Hn. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He warned before stealing any other statements from her by kissing her and slowly getting to his feet, nearly laughing when her legs locked around his hips as her arms did the same around his neck, which allowed him to grab her butt and maneuver his way to the room she left not too long ago, guessing it was her room. Using his back, he slammed the door closed right as his hand slipped under her shirt, skimming her skin as he let her find her feet while assaulting her mouth with his. When his hands went behind her, aiming to unclasp her bra, he was met with bare skin and this time, his chuckle did some to the surface as he trailed his mouth to her shoulder and hauling her against him, enjoying her squeak of surprise when her belly felt his erection poking her. His left hand came around and slid into her shorts and ran lightly between her legs, surprised that she even went without her panties as his middle finger gently rubbed the little nub that was slowly growing and making her wetter.

"Ahh..." She breathed, clinging to his shirt and tried unsuccessfully to catch her breath. With each little rub, Sakura felt her body start tightening as if waiting for some sort of peak. "I-I-It's... s-start.. starting to... feel... strange... Ooh." She groaned out as her hips rocked against his hand, knowing that whatever he was doing to her it was feeling so good.

"That's good, love... It's good to let go now.. Come for me.." He encouraged, rubbing faster to time it with her hip movements, which had slowly gained momentum. Sasuke nibbled her ear gently while his hand cupped her breast, his thumb finding the nipple and rubbing it opposite the motion his finger was working on her between her legs.

"Aaaa.. Ahh... S.. SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed as her body started twitching and shuddering at the feel of her first climax, nearly collapsing to a heap if not for him holding her up. Looking up, she smiled softly. "T.. That was... amazing..." She breathed lightly and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I take back what I said earlier.. You.. are great.. However, if you don't finish, I'll be one unhappy girl.. And you know what I'm like when I'm not happy." She said, nodding in the direction of her bed as she lifted her arms up and watched as he tossed the shirt somewhere, scooped her up and carried her to the large king sized bed all while nibbling her shoulder. When he would've joined her, she sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard? No clothes allowed." She teased, sitting with her legs under her so she could help him take his shirt off, knowing how buff he was because of being so close to him for seven years. Boldly, she helped him unbuckle his pants and watched with curiosity as he slipped off his boxers, seeing how even his dick was hard.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head at, even though she was a virgin, his Sakura was ever curious. "Better?" He asked even as he joined her on the bed, rolling over and bringing her to rest on top of him. He cupped the back of her head and brought her down to kiss her as senseless as he could get her. However, he was surprised at her response to kiss him with, if not more than, as much love as he gave her. He swore **she** wanted **him** senseless, levering himself so her clit just brushed him to remind her that all she needed to do was say one word. Pulling back, he dug behind him to grasp the little box his mother gave him before he left for the shooting. "Before I lose my thoughts completely, I better ask you one important thing. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything... If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. So... Haruno Sakura, you are so amazingly… wonderfully… beautifully… awesomely… maybe… no most definitely the most precious of all precious things, will you marry me?" He asked, flipping open the box.

Sakura's eyes grew wetter as she heard his proposal and couldn't help but realize he was the most romantic person with her. "Y-y-yes, Sasuke-kun! I will!" She answered and watched as he slid the ring on her finger, unable to stop crying until she met his eyes, full of only pure honesty and love as she pulled him into a kiss before replying. "Hope that wasn't just to save my oh-so-precious virtue." She taunted as she pressed her body against his, shuddering at the heat she found there.

"Hn." He replied before gently placing her on his knees and placing both of her hands on him, showing her what would be inside her real soon and how to stroke him. He should've known she wouldn't have sat and just used her hands, because she slid a little farther and pushed him to lay on his back, which he only half complied with, resting on his elbows instead and watched while she placed herself so he was aligned with her mouth, which made him curious to see what she'd do. Seeing her confused look, he gently guided her til he rested on her bottom lip. "Think of a lollipop." He encouraged, stroking her hair before placing his hands on the bed at his side, something he was glad he did when she put his entire length in her mouth, making his hands clench the sheets and forced him to remain still, even though all he wanted to do was move. Glancing down, he fought a laugh when she was holding her breath. "Easy, love. Breath through your nose.. That's it." He instructed, even though his body was enjoying the feel of her mouth around him. Unable to stand much more of this, he gently pulled her off, groaning at the little minx's smile as she nuzzled his cock a little farewell and crawled back to her previous position.

She giggled at his look and shimmied out of her shorts that he'd forgotten and tossed them somewhere in her room. Like Sasuke, she was a neat person, but occasionally forgot to clean her room. Only when she leaned down to kiss him did she let out another squeak as he flipped them both over, her directly under him as she met his eyes, seeing them darkened with the lust she provoked. Spreading her legs to accompany him, she blushed slightly when she realized he was going to be her first and only. Her Sasuke was the only one to see her like this while he has seen countless women naked. _'But',_ she reminded herself, _'Sasuke-kun loves me and wants me to be his wife.'_

Sasuke carefully lined himself up with her entrance, slowly pressing forward until he met with his greatest challenge: her maidenhead. "I'm sorry about this..." He murmured against her mouth and took her in one hard thrust, allowing her to cling to him as he kissed the tears that poured out of her eyes away. "Sorry, Sakura.. It'll be alright... Relax... Shh... I'm sorry." He soothed, even knowing that this wasn't something he understood and willed his body to calm down and wait for her to relax. Mentally, he was enjoying the fact that he was her first and would always be hers as well as how tight she was around him. It made him worry a little that he might be too big. "I love you.." He repeated while running his hands up and down her sides in a comforting movement.

Sakura slowly adjusted to the size of her lover, but it hurt like hell when he took her maidenhead. She could have sworn that her insides were burning from that one thrust, but knew, from Tsunade's advice earlier today, that was the sign her maidenhead was gone. Slowly opening her eyes, she was almost shocked when she saw defeat in his features and reached up to cup his cheek so he looked at her. "It's.. alright now..." She whispered, bringing his head down to hers and kissing him to ensure of her comfort, even wiggling her hips to test the tenderness there and finding that, even if it did sting, it felt good to move.

Taking her word, he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, testing the limit of his patience. Only after the third thrust did she sigh and start meeting his thrusts with her own. Grabbing her hips, he let loose his lust for only her, driving into her hard and fast. Her sigh quickly turned into gasps and groans of pleasure that made him crazy with wanting to mark her as his forever, inside and out. Bending over, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and tugged gently with his lips, repeating the process with each thrust, feeling her hands dive into his hair to keep him there.

"Ahhh.. S.. Sasuke-kun... Faster! Fuck.. Harder! Yessss!" Sakura panted as her love eagerly met her demands while she herself felt like she were climbing up a very tall mountain, matching his thrusts with her own. Tugging on his head, she met his lust with her own, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to mimic what his cock was doing to her below. She could hear his own groans whenever their lips parted, him mumbling about how much he loved her while she replied the same. Now that feeling of her reaching the peak came as she started moving faster, both with her body and her tongue, stroking his own when it met hers. " ... I'm.. coming..." She groaned out right before her peak was reached. "SASUKE-KUN!" She clung to his shoulders while her entire world exploded into stars and had her head spinning as if she ran too long and was about to pass out.

Sasuke clenched his eyes closed while riding her climax, his own soon approaching as he stiffened and thrust three more times, each harder than the last until he completely froze and his seed swimming into her. Panting, he slid out with help from their combined release and collapsed on his back beside his pink-haired love, reaching to cover their exhausted bodies. He knew she would have to clean the sheets when he saw the proof of her virginity flowing out along with their releases. Smiling to himself, he tugged her to him, kissed her sweaty forehead and fell asleep, knowing he finally found the love of his life.

**O_O; I am definitely too good for my own mental safety!**

**Deidara *Petting my head*: You got it out of your system, right?**

**Me: Maaybe~ *Tackles Dei-senpai* You two take it over for this. Dei-senpai will be busy~ *drags Dei-senpai willingly into closet!***

**Sasuke *nosebleeding*: ... Review...**

**Sakura *Blushing madly*: Ditto. If you want her to keep this going. *glances at Sasu-kun before looking away***

**Sasuke: Hn. *grabs and takes Sakura off somewhere***

**~~Kagomee-H.**


	5. Day Off

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Sakura: 21  
Sasuke: 23  
Mikoto- 40  
Fugaku-45  
Itachi-28  
Meigumi-26  
Mebuki-38  
Kiashi-41**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Me: Whoot! I got ideas flowing through me now! *Grins evilly***

**Deidara *scared look*: You alright, hon?**

**Me: Oh, I'm alright! KAKASHI-SENSEI!**

**Kakashi *Pops in*: You hollered? I was rea-**

**Me: Don't care... o3o; Read a review, will ya?**

**Kakashi: "Haha this is different and I'm interested in seeing in what happen so do update lol ****HinataxTsukimiya" *goes back to reading Make-Out Tactics***

**Me: I know it's different than my other stories... Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku are ACTUALLY alive! And others that would've been dead also are alive. Let's get going!**

**Chapter 5: Day Off**

Sakura stretched before having arms wrap around her waist, bringing her against a warm body. Smiling, she traced a pattern on the forearm while admiring the ring as she noticed that the stone was emerald with a little gold surrounding it and two heart-shaped diamonds on either side of the emerald. Feeling him shift to hover over her shoulder, she smiled back at her now-fiancé as a scary thought came to her mind. "Hope you have a better way with words."

"Hn... Why?" Came his reply as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Cause there is one thing I think will scare you: asking my parents permission." Sakura caught his reaction out of the corner of her eye and giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be there for support... And don't think my dad won't help." She pointed out, smiling at his sigh of relief. "You think I'd leave you to get skewered by my mom? I like having a living fiancé than a dead one. So, wanna get it over with now?"

"Might as well." He said, kissing her shoulder before rolling to get out of the bed and heading to take a shower.

Sakura nearly fell over laughing when she imagined her dad skewering Sasuke. It was one thing to tell her father that she was getting married, quite another thing saying it's to the very same Uchiha whom she used to not get along with. Heading to the spare bathroom, she pictured her parents' reaction to the news. Then there was Sasuke's family. Mikoto already loves her like a daughter, Itachi treats her like a little sister, literally, and Fugaku.. Well, Fugaku tolerates her, but Sakura felt like the man was like Sasuke: cold to those he doesn't know, but warms up eventually. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went back to get some clothes while drying her hair with a towel, picking out a reddish pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a light blue sweater before going to her dresser. She heard the shower stop and smiled to herself when Sasuke walked out and shook his head as she passed by, both drying his hair and getting her wet.

Smirking, Sasuke put on his clothes as Sakura sent a look towards him that would've made Itachi look like a clown. He picked up the tossed clothes from last night and put them in the hamper, wondering when she'd get around to cleaning the clothes before chuckling to himself as Sakura returned, hair up and dressed. "Damn. You really are hot without being 'prettied up'." He said, following her outside and waiting while she locked the door.

"Aww, so sweet. You don't have to butter up to me." Sakura said, batting her eyelashes lightly as they made the dreaded way to her parent's house. She was surprised when her mom and dad were outside, enjoying the weather.

"Sakura! Are you heading to the studio?" Mebuki asked, looking between her daughter and Sasuke.

"Nope. Got the weekend off, really. Ma, I figured you and me could go shopping. I need new shoes and stuff!" Sakura suggested. "We can see if Mikoto, Kushina and Ayumu could come along. A girls day!"

Mebuki actually smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure. Now, dear, try not to kill anyone or anything while we're gone." She warned her husband as the two went off to go shopping.

"Have no idea what that woman means. So, Fugaku's still up to no good?" Kiashi asked, leading Sasuke into the house. "And how's Itachi doing these days?"

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes and remembered that he wanted to earn Kiashi's blessing. "Yeah. He gives my mom some trouble, but he's been good. Itachi is away on some business with Deidara and Tobi."

"Tobi, Tobi. Oh, the one that is a handful? That should prove interesting. Let's cut to the chase, shall we, boy? There's something on that Uchiha mind of yours. You're like Fugaku when he's thinking." Kiashi pointed out, handing him a beer as the two sat in the living room.

"Can't hide much from you, huh? Well, I know that me and Sakura haven't really seen eye-to-eye a lot in the past, but the thing is, I love your daughter. It confused me for so long why I couldn't stop thinking of her even during a taping." Sasuke took a sip to hopefully help him the next parts. "I plan to try to make her happy for the rest of our lives, no matter what. You and I both know I usually think ahead. With Sakura, I was at a loss for what I planned to do until I realized I fell for her. With both of us working, I'll be sure to provide anything she needs." Kiashi was silent and it was worrying Sasuke that perhaps, Kiashi had someone else in mind for Sakura to marry. Before he could continue, Kiashi broke out laughing and smiling at him.

"Well, it's about damn time if you ask me. You're exactly the guy I had in mind to handle Sakura's temperament. I almost wondered if you'd ever get the balls to ask for her hand." Kiashi said, laughing at Sasuke's shocked face. "Son, I'm a father. I know these things. I tried to fight the fact that my little girl is grown up now, but after seeing you two the other day, I found out that even though I don't want it, she knows exactly what she wants. I give you my blessing, Sasuke. In fact, it'll be a reason to get Fugaku to finally shut up. You know he actually wants you to run the business and not Itachi?"

"Really? He spent enough time on Itachi that I figured I'd be happy just working for the LWE for a long time. But, I don't want to raise any children in that kind of life." Sasuke said, taking another sip of his beer as the two heard the women return. He leaned over and chuckled. "Sakura was worried you'd skewer me alive."

Kiashi grinned and chuckled as the two entered the living room, holding at least six bags each and causing both him and his future son-in-law to spit out the sip they just took. "Hon... Wha..?" He asked, motioning at the bags.

"I guess me and Ma got a little carried away. Sorry, Papa!" Sakura flushed, rubbing her head before noticing the look of shock still on their faces.

Mebuki giggled slightly and noticed the beers. "What's with the beers?" She demanded, getting both Kiashi and Sasuke to sweatdrop and grin.

"Now, now, honey... There's a very good reason for it.. Me and Sasuke were celebrating the fact that he'll be a member of the family soon." Kiashi said, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. "He just asked for our daughter's hand in marriage."

Mebuki seemed to freeze up and turn all shades of red as she faced Sasuke, who gulped and looked terrified to death. "Why would you want my Sakura considering you both hate each other!? I have seen how you both glare holes into the other, ever since you were kids! OUT! Get out! And stay away from Sakura!" Mebuki demanded, grabbing Sasuke, who was shocked speechless, by the neck and leading him to the door, tossing him outside before slamming the door before he could try to talk to her.

Sakura immediately tried to stop her mother. "Ma! Why'd you do that?! What did he do!?" She demanded.

"He is just using you so he can get ownership of his company. He probably mentioned it that his father would've given him the company only if he married." Mebuki said, seeing Sakura's confused look. "He didn't tell you? Well, that's new. Ask him."

Kiashi frowned and put his beer down, serious now. "Mebuki... That boy loves our daughter. He isn't Fugaku..." He went on to explain while Sakura took the opportunity to leave the house.

Closing the door, she turned and saw that Sasuke was gone. Sakura looked around and saw Kiba walking down the street. "Kiba!"

"Yo, Saku-chan!" Kiba said, stopping as she caught up to him. "Where's the fire?"

"Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hmm. Yeah... He headed towards his place, pissed off five ways from Saturday... What happened?" Kiba asked.

"My mom doesn't want him to marry me." She explained quickly and went in the direction of Sasuke's home, knocking on the door. When she saw Mikoto, she was about to smile when Mikoto's face wasn't one of the one she knew. "Mikoto-san... Please... My mom won't let me marry Sasuke.." She went into detail about what her mom told her.

Mikoto's face changed as she smiled and stepped aside. "That Mebuki.. She always fought the idea you and Sasuke were meant to be. Sasuke just went upstairs to talk to his father. Clearly he thought Mebuki was telling the truth." She explained as the two saw Itachi sitting in the living room. "Just wait for him down here. Itachi, try not to tease Saku-musume."

Itachi raised a hand as if swearing he won't and smiled. "Honestly. I only tease her when Sasuke's around. Though, I think I'll lay off it for today." He said, patting for Sakura to sit beside him. "So, what exactly has my brother all pissy?"

Sakura frowned. "Well. My mom threw Sasuke out.."

"What? Seriously?" Itachi explained. "Meigumi found out we're expecting a child, so this is news."

"Congratulations." Sakura said as Sasuke finally appeared and looked confused to the fact she was there. "Sorry bout earlier."

Sasuke waved it off with a shrug. "You did warn me of her. Just wasn't quite expecting her to actually toss me out." He smirked as if finally noticing Itachi. "You're back. I didn't bring a gift." He taunted.

"Geez. Love you too, bro." Itachi shot back before blinking. "Wait.. Why did Mebuki toss you out?"

Sakura flushed as Fugaku and Mikoto joined them. "Well she didn't take to the idea..." She paused to figure out how to word it.

"She didn't like the idea that I want to marry Sakura." Sasuke added, chuckling as if it were a silly thought now.

"Wow. You grew some while I was gone? Way to go!" Itachi cheered, putting Sasuke in a headlock and getting Sakura to blush when he said the next part. "I bet the room has clothes all over it!"

Sasuke glared and freed himself from the headlock before bopping Itachi on the head. "Shut up."

Itachi smiled. "Come on. You teased me when I married Meigumi. I'm just returning the favor and welcoming her to the family." He rested his arm over Sakura's shoulder and poked her cheeks. "And she looks so adorable embarrassed. Doesn't she?" He teased.

Mikoto laughed while Fugaku looked unenthused. "Itachi, you promised not to tease her." She commented.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. I wanted to make sure she knows what she's getting into with marrying Sasu-san!" Itachi joked releasing Sakura and holding his hands up innocently as a brown haired woman came through the doorway. "Meigumi, love! You should've been at home." Itachi's personality seemed to turn from teasing brother to caring husband.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Itachi-kun." The woman said before noticing Sakura and Sasuke. A kind smile formed on her face as she walked forward, showing that she was as tall as Sakura. "Hello. We haven't met, have we? Itachi, who is this lovely girl?"

"That's Sakura-chan, Sasu-san's fiancé. Saku-chan, this is my lovely wife Meigumi." Itachi introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Meigumi-san." Sakura said, smiling.

"Call me Megi. This must be your younger brother. I must say, he's grown up a lot." She replied, shocking the hell out of Sasuke by hugging him and patting his cheek before going to sit on the couch. "So there's a wedding to plan?"

"Not exactly, dear. I have to have a talk with Mebuki to make her let go of that stubborn pride. Mind coming along girls?" She asked. "Now, Itachi... Don't make Sasuke want to kill you." She warned as the three girls left to the Haruno household. "I've known both Mebuki and Kushina since we were little girls, so Mebuki was always stubborn. The three of us were all stubborn." She stated as she saw a red faced Mebuki. "Buki! What's wrong with you?"

Mebuki blinked and nearly growled with her sigh. "Me? What's wrong with me? How bout the fact the very same Sasuke that always tormented Sakura when they were kids just asked for her hand in marriage?!"

"Buki... You can see it, can't you? How much Sakura here loves my son, despite their history." Mikoto said, waving at Kiashi. "Hello, Kiashi."

"Mikoto. Yo! Minato, wait up!" Kiashi said, leaping over the gate to nearly tackle Minato, who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. Oh, Mebuki, meet my first daughter-in-law, Meigumi." Mikoto introduced.

"'First'? How many wives does Sasuke have?" Mebuki questioned.

"Oh, Meigumi's married to Itachi." Mikoto added. "But, Buki... I already see Sakura-chan here as my daughter. She means a lot to Sasuke, I can tell. When he came home, I saw how broken he was when he said you threw him out after asking for her hand."

Mebuki sighed. "I guess I can't seem to realize my little girl's grown up. You tell Sasuke I give my blessing as well. Nice to meet you, Meigumi. I look forward to being your in-law, Koto."

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure it'll be very interesting. Now, we have to get together and set a date. Coming?" She asked Mebuki. "This way you can tell Sasu-san yourself. Ah, Kiashi, just in time to come to our place to plan the wedding."

"You got her to accept it?" Kiashi asked before they went to the Uchiha Complex. "I don't believe you introduced me to her?"

"I'm Itachi's wife, Meigumi. A pleasure!" Meigumi said, smiling as they entered the living room to see Itachi and Sasuke on the ground. "Oh, boy."

Sakura rolled her eyes right as her father went to probably bug Fugaku. "Testosterone overload.." Meigumi nodded as both sighed and shook their heads.

"Boys. Take it outside, will you?" Mikoto said, placing her hands on her hips, getting her sons' attention real quick as Fugaku frowned.

"Let them go, Mikoto. Boys need to fight every now and then."

"But why here? We have a wedding to plan." Mikoto commented.

"Whose wedding?" Itachi and Sasuke both asked.

"Why, Sasuke's, of course." Mebuki said, smiling. "It took Mikoto to get it through my pride that it's time to let go of the past. Now, let's start planning!"

**I've been watching more WWE for inspiration and it's slowly coming together~  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	6. Facing A Father's Fury

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs, and since Hinata's mother's name is not known, I randomly generated a name. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto: 22  
Hinata: 21  
Hiashi-42  
****Hanako****-39  
Hanabi-17  
Kushina-42  
Minato-45  
Neji-24**

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Chapter 6: Facing A Father's Fury**

Naruto, on the other hand, woke up as if his worst nightmares could form any second if he kept sleeping before smiling at the sleeping form of Hinata. There was so much he wanted to do right with her, besides marrying the shy Hyuga, that sometimes gave him a headache. Scooting to the foot of his bed, he went into his bathroom to clean up and prepare himself for the thing that scared him out of his dream: asking Hiashi for permission to marry Hinata. He had met Hanako Hyuga, her mother, and like how Hinata had her mother's kindness. _'Man, this'll be tough. Teme has it easy. Sakura's mom shouldn't be too difficult to win over. But, Hinata-hime is my other half, dattebayo.' _After prep-talking himself, he re-entered the room to see that his sleeping princess had woken up. "Mornin, Hina-hime." He said, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Hinata blinked before blushing at the endearment he seemingly came up with. "Morning, Naruto-kun." She replied, smiling.

"If you want, bathroom's free. Once you're done, we'll head off to the studio to film and then hit your place." He explained, digging through his jeans for his phone, seeing at least a few missed calls and texts from Sasuke. _'Teme... What is with you?'_He shook his head with a grin, figuring he'd call Sasuke back while Hinata was cleaning up.

"Why are we going to my house?" Hinata asked.

"There's one thing my mom made clear I have to do: ask your father for his blessing." Naruto saw her go pale and worried. "Hey, Hinata... What's wrong?"

"A-a-ask my d-d-d-father?" She parroted.

"Well, yes. I know that Hiashi doesn't like me, but once I explain to him that you are my world and I'd die than be apart from you, he may see me in a different light. Go wash up and I have to call teme quick." Seeing her nod, he left the room. _'Dobe, wake up already!'_ Was the first text after the first call. _'Yo, it went downhill!'_ Was the second text. The voicemails were something that had Naruto scratching his head. The first had Sasuke saying that Kiashi went well with the whole thing, but the second one he had to relisten to because Sasuke sounded so... deflated. Sighing, he called back.

_'Whaddya want, dobe?' _Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed already.

"Chill out, teme. I overslept, okay!? But what exactly's going on? First you were saying Kiashi liked ya, then the next it's over? SERIOUSLY?! Dude, that's sad!" Naruto complained.

_'Geez, dobe! Loud enough? Nearly scared Sakura and my mom!' _A muffed giggle came through the other side, with a few masculine groans, including Sasuke's. _'Look, how bout after the filming and stuff, you come save me, Kiashi, Itachi and my dad from talking about.'_ Naruto swore he could hear Sasuke's shudder through the phone. _'Flowers and lace and girly stuff. Plus, DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE.'_

Naruto burst out laughing. "I got it! And.. No, not flowers! But, I'll swing by after talking to Hiashi about getting his blessing. I'll probably have to drop Hinata and her relatives over.. Ahh, she just got out. See ya later, teme. I'll be sure to save you from that." He hung up as he and Hinata left his house.

"Was that Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, Sakura-chan's mom didn't want teme to marry her, but now their talking about wedding stuff that scares Sasuke more than any suplex could." Naruto explained as they entered the studio. "Hey, granny!" He said.

"Naruto, Hinata. I haven't heard from Sakura or Sasuke since yesterday. That's unusual, even if I gave them the weekend off." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?! Teme got the weekend off!? So uncool! But, teme and Sakura-chan are... erm... Busy having... lunch." He glanced at the clock to see that it was lunchtime.

"Ahh. Well, go on. Here's this week's script." Tsunade handed the paper over and left with Shizune.

Naruto and Hinata shared the script with the other staff, including Karin, who was to make her LWE debut in this episode. Naruto pursed his lips as he read that he and Hinata actually had a tag-team match, the first one ever for either of them. He usually teamed up with Sasuke or even Shikamaru. Pulling Hinata aside into his dressing room, he tilted his head. "You gonna be alright after last night?" He asked, remembering his dad saying that some women were real tender after the first time.

Hinata flushed and smiled. "I should be. I mean... It's a little sore, but more like something I can deal with." She kissed his cheek before glancing out the door when she cracked it.

Naruto sighed in relief and changed quickly, determined to be his best. Walking out, he went for the ring, since he was supposed to be a guest commentator for Ino's match.

"Folks, it's my honor to be sitting besides the OrangeFlash himself, Naruto!" Katsuro Noburu, one of the commentators, said as Naruto put his headset on. "Welcome."

"Thanks, Katsuro."

"Say, Naruto, last week, we were wondering if there's something between you and CherryCherry?" Hayato Isamu, the other commentator, asked. "If you ask me, there's something there as we see Ino dominating Yoshiko with a clothesline."

"Nah, me and CherryCherry are just good friends. In fact, you could say she's more of a sister figure to me. Since her debut, I've only wanted to stand up for her." Naruto said, repeating what he read in the script.

"Alright, alright. I guess LaBlaze does that for her. He's been after that title you've had for a long time. How are you prepared should he get the chance to face you in a title match?" Hayato asked.

"Well, LaBlaze and I are rivals and therefore, he should be keeping me on my toes. I actually look forward to a match with him."

"Speaking of match, you and Lavy will be tag teaming it up here as the main event. For those at home, these two have never teamed up before." Hayato commented. "What're the feelings for that?"

"Well, Lavy is a real good Diva in her own right. I mean, she's tough and as fierce as In-" He interrupted himself for a 'ooh' when Ino did her DDT. "Ino in the ring. Owch. I feel sorry for Yoshiko.. That's gonna leave a mark."

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by and good luck with your match with Lavy tonight." Katsuro said. With that, the day actually sped by in a blur, with matches coming and going, including his and Hinata's first one, which they actually lost due to Shichiro spearing Naruto and pinning him.

After the shoot, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Hyuga house. Even though he wanted to talk to Hiashi after a win, Naruto figured he'll be seeing a few losses and that may not please the Hyuga matriarch. He knew that this footage wouldn't be the best for him but he wasn't one for winning or losing. Now, if he lost Hinata due to Hiashi not wanting him around her, Naruto wondered how he'd be able to deal with it.

"Naruto-kun? You alright?" Hinata questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Were... Were you hurt in the match?"

He sighed and smiled. "Nah. Just thinking too hard again." He looked to see they had arrived and he noticed that Neji was outside with Hanabi, Hinata's sister. "Hey, Neji. Hanabi."

"Naruto. Been awhile. How's it going?" Neji asked, clearly wondering why he was here.

"I just have the impossible task to ask Hiashi for Hinata's hand. And hopeful-"

"The answer is no. I will not have my daughter around someone like you. Nor will I give any blessing. Now. Hinata, Taiki is here and has wanted to meet his fiancée for quite a long time." Hiashi's reply and order came from the doorway as he glared at Naruto as if he weren't around.

"F-f-fiancée?" Naruto asked, shocked at the news as he looked to Hinata, who looked equally shocked by the announcement. "H-Hinata?"

Hiashi saw the ring on his daughter's finger and stormed forward. "Neji. Toss this away. Hinata, go clean any filth off of you immediately." He gave Neji the ring by holding it as far away as possible before taking Hinata inside.

Neji and Hanabi both gulped as Neji instead gave Naruto the ring back. "Sorry." Hanabi said, trying not to cry as she, too, entered the house.

"Naruto... I am truly sorry. Lady Hinata and you would've been a great couple... Both on screen and off." Neji commented, shocking Naruto even more. "I do watch."

Naruto smiled sadly and walked away, putting on his happy face as he knocked on the Uchiha door a few blocks away, taking a few seconds to look at the silhouette he knew as Hinata in her room. Hearing the door open, he grinned at Sasuke's annoyed face. "Sorry I'm late, teme. I had stuff to do. Let's go." He said, grabbing his friend by the forearm.

"Dobe! Let go will ya? Geez. What are ya trying to do? Dislocate my shoulder?" Sasuke asked as the five guys went to a nearby bar. "Say, where's Hiashi?" He asked.

"He was busy 'sall." Naruto's grin was as fake as anyone who knew him could tell. Inside, he was shattered and in disrepair from Hiashi not giving his blessing for him to marry Hinata.

Sasuke, who knew Naruto so well, wasn't fooled. "Tell us. What exactly happened?" He asked as they pulled up a seat at the counter and ordered the usual.

"He didn't give his blessing. Said 'someone like me' was too low for Hinata-chan. Then he said I was 'filth'." Naruto explained, gulping his beer down and immediately ordered another. He had plans to get wasted and then deal with seeing Hinata next week for another recording, get wasted, rinse and repeat. "I truly envy you, teme..."

"It'll get better, son." Kiashi said, patting him on the back. "Though.. What you and she had was a rare find, just like what Sasuke and my daughter have. It's sad to see something cut before it was able to bloom."

"You make sense when you have a beer in you, Kiashi, yet nearly run me under sober?" Minato questioned, pulling a seat next to his son. "I tried to let him know, son. I did. That Hyuga is more stubborn than your mother. And, if you want, go outside, to the left and take a few moments." He winked a little. "Every man needs to have a few good cries. This is a great time for it." Naruto took his dad's advice and walked away, dragging his feet and staring at the ground. "I have nothing to help him, either."

"You? Hn. That's strange." Fugaku commented.

Naruto crumpled to the ground at the place his dad sent him, unable to hold back his tears anymore. He had everything planned out for once in his life, but it was suddenly cut as easily as paper. Sighing, he knew now there was no worth in tears and that he was a Uzumaki-Namikaze and Uzumaki moved on and Namikaze found their own destinies as he stood up, he saw his mom. "M-mom?"

"Oh, dear!" She saw his eyes and hugged him to her, giving a mother's comfort that Naruto truly wanted at that moment. Pulling back and patting his cheek, she saw the known idea. "You have the saying in those eyes of yours. Uzumaki move on and Namikaze-"

"Find their own destinies. I know, mom. I just thought Hinata was my destiny, everything. But, Hiashi made it clear she was always out of my reach. At least I'll have the memory of last night to try and surpass." Naruto replied, smiling.

"That's my boy. Go back and celebrate with Sasuke and everyone. One day, that'll be you." Kushina said as she left, preferably to the Uchiha complex.

**Wow.. Whaddya think!? Hiashi's personality made me wanna make him that very over-protective dad. Next part is in the making!  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	7. Celebrations And Families

**Welcome to a new story~ I figured I'd try something new. Naruto meets WWE. Forewarning: Some characters might be OOC, but this is kinda is a AU. I own my oocs. :3**

**Ages:  
Naruto- 22  
Sasuke- 23  
Itachi- 28  
Fugaku-45  
Kiashi- 41  
Minato- 45  
Hiashi-42  
****Hanako****-39**  
Fugaku-45  
Meigumi-26  
Sakura: 21

**LWE: Leaf Wrestling Entertainment**

**SWE: Sand Wrestling Entertainment**

**Chapter 7: Family Bonding**

Naruto returned, seemingly better as he nearly hopped over his seat. "So, do daisies go with roses?" He teased.

Sasuke glared. "Glad to see you're back. Never. Mention this again. Perhaps there is a girl out there for ya." By the words and the five bottles of beer in front of Sasuke made Naruto see that they had kept drinking. "Now, this may sound odd, but Karin and you would have adorable kids, ya know." He chuckled.

Naruto frowned. "Dude. She's not exactly my type."

Minato coughed and grinned. "That and she's your distant cousin." That made everyone at the counter spit out their drink and stare at Minato like he grew four heads. "Yup. Kushina told me Karin is her cousin's niece."

Sasuke frowned. "Then that wouldn't be good. Surely Keiko? Or even Akemi. They're pretty enough. I toned it down cause I have Sakura." He held his hands up in defense at the glare Kiashi sent him.

Naruto thought of the two rookie Divas that had just started LWE a few episodes ago. Keiko Kurosawa, also known in the ring as Keiko, had been a fiery wrestler, handling her own against the likes of Ino and even Tenten. Akemi Oshiro, known as Kemi, was a little timid at first, but when she got the momentum going, she was a great wrestler. "I may need time, too.. Still a little tender over the whole thing." He admitted, taking a gulp and sighing.

Sasuke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, whenever you're ready to find someone new, me and Sakura will help ya." He promised, making his other hand a fist.

Naruto nodded and bumped his fist against Sasuke's. "When's the date? That way I'll try and stay sober until the reception." He joked.

"Well, about two weeks from now. Then we'll see about having it as a live event on LWE." Sasuke replied, grinning. **[Now for the effects of alcohol to kick in. Well, after a total of eight or nine, I think a drunk Sasuke and party will be funny.]** "Seroisly. Yew are lyke my brofer ofer there." He tried to point to Itachi, but ended up pointing at the door. "I tink.. Pfft. Tink. Really, tou are lyke a paert of the phamily."

"Sasu-sssan. Eye. I agree." Itachi drawled. "Naruetoe, ewe'll fynd the ryght gyrl."

Minato, Fugaku and Kiashi shook their heads, cutting their losses at three drinks. Minato felt bad for Itachi to have to deal with his own wife. "Itachi, cut your losses now. Think of your wife and child."

That seemed to sober Itachi up as he sighed. "Damn. She'll hafe my hed. Waer shaell weh krash?"

Minato thought for a moment before Fugaku spoke up. "We'll crash at Minato's. The girls may be spending the next few days planning stuff." Seeing Minato shrug, they all figured it'd work out for everyone, including a very obviously heartbroken Naruto.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha complex, the girls were midway through the planning of the venue when Kushina had to answer the door to see Hanako in the doorway. "Hana?" Kushina asked, her guard up for the safety of her son's heart. Even if Hanako was her friend, she didn't want to see her son destroyed beyond recognition.

"Is your son here? I have a letter for him from Hinata." Hanako pulled an envelope from her kimono to show her friend.

Kushina took the letter and frowned. "I think I'll go give this to him now. That way all his pain will be hopefully forgotten tonight." She poked her head around the corner. "I'll be right back. When I return, I wanna know exactly where you plan it!" As she left, Hanako followed. "You know. I was so hopeful for us to be in-laws, Hana. But I believe Hiashi broke my son's faith to find someone to love him as he deserves."

"Oh... Hinata's equally broken. She lost the smile that she used to have for him. Even throughout the meeting with Michiro, she never said a word." When they got to the path to the bar and the Hyuga house, Kushina went to the bar without a reply.

Minato, trying to support his son, noticed Kushina holding an envelope. "Kushina?" He asked, shouldering Naruto's weight.

"He looks plastered." Kushina commented, noticing Naruto looking at the envelope. "Here. When you can read again, you may want to read that. Now, I have to go back.. I thought Naruto looks plastered, Sasuke's worse."

Itachi chuckled. "He did have nine beers. Even us Uchiha can't handle that many. His hangover will be hell."

Kushina rolled her eyes and went back. "Oh and Minato, there's a few more garbage cans in the guest room in the closets. Make sure these two have two." She winked and left, returning to see that the girls had moved on to dresses. "So?"

Sakura smiled. "We picked here." She showed the forest where there were a few cherry blossom trees. "I used to play here a lot as a kid and it's where me and Sasuke kinda started out."

Mikoto smiled as well, as did the others. "This place means a lot then. I'm sure Sasuke will be surprised. Speaking..." She smiled and went upstairs, returning with a photo album.

Sakura grinned like it was her birthday. "Are those?" Mikoto nodded and showed that they were Sasuke's toddler pictures. "Aww. Sasuke-kun look so serious even as a baby." And so, the night went on talking about memories of how Sasuke both teased her about her forehead and even stood up for her when they were in first grade.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto both woke up to major headaches that seemed to want to crush their brains through their nose. Sasuke was the first to dare to open his eyes, groaning at how bright the light was before his eyes adjusted, looking around and seeing that Naruto was passed out on the floor spread eagle.

"Dobe... It's morning... I think." He winced at any sound at all as he sat up to the door opening.

"Wakey-wakey, Sasu-san." Itachi teased lightly, bringing in some coffee and stepping over Naruto. "Here. Coffee'll help with the hangover from hell."

Sasuke rubbed his head. "What happened and where are we?" He asked, right as Naruto bolted awake, looking zoned out before smelling the coffee. "Bout time you woke up, dobe."

"Shut it, teme. And what's Itachi doin here?" Naruto asked, shaking himself awake after taking a sip from the coffee Itachi brought for him.

"Trying to support you two through the most dreadful hangover and let you know the girls are downstairs." He pointed out, having Sasuke nearly choke on his coffee as Naruto was too zoned out to notice. Getting up, he chuckled. "Mom brought some clothes. They're right here." He patted the pile of clothes on the dresser and left, grinning like an idiot as he waved to Sakura and them. "They're up but they have on hell of a hangover. Naruto's zoned out and Sasuke looks like he is a zombie."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I just hop-Morning, Sasuke-kun." She said lightly, fighting the urge to laugh at how he looked with his hair in a mess.

"Hn..." Was the groaned reply as he plopped down besides Sakura, covering his eyes.

Naruto was the last one down, holding the envelope from last night. "How'd this get in my room?" He asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Kushina kept a straight face. "Hanako brought that over and wanted me to tell you that Hinata's as broken as you try to hide."

Sakura blinked. "Huh? What?"

Naruto explained everything to Sakura the same way he told the guys last night as he opened the letter, keeping a monotonous face as he read it to himself.

_**Dear Naruto-kun, **_

_**If you're reading this, then we weren't blessed by my father. I want to be with you so much that I don't care about my father's blessing and won't mind eloping. Sometime tomorrow, I'll be visiting your parents' house and hoping they'd let me live there.**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Hyuga**** Hinata**_

When he finished, he was confused as he looked at the date, which was yesterday as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said, putting the letter on the hallway table as he opened the door to see the very same Hinata he feared was lost forever. "H.. Hinata..." He stated.

Hinata's eyes widened as she threw herself into his arms. "Naruto-kun! I didn't expect to see you here. I mean, it's your parents' house, but." She stammered and looked flustered.

Naruto softened and chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Come on into the living room. Everyone's here, anyhow. Plus I have no idea what I'm doin here or how I got here." He admitted, leading Hinata into the living room, where Sakura nearly ran him over to hug one of her best friends. "Geez, Sakur-" He stopped at the fact that Sakura was wearing a skirt and that the force of her bowling him over knocked his already fogged brain deeper into the fog.

Sasuke slowly woke from his mini nap to see exactly what everyone else saw, coolly walked over, grabbed Naruto, who seemed to be passed out, and went out to the side yard. "Dobe! Hinata's back and you're looking up Sakura's skirt?" He kept his head level even though anyone could see the steam flying out his nose and ears.

Sakura and Hinata both shared a confused look before Sakura went over to try and calm down Sasuke. "Calm down. I did bowl him over. And I think he may have passed out again." She mentioned as Kushina sighed.

"Yup. After getting plastered last night, I was surprised he managed to walk down by himself." Itachi commented as he and Minato went to gather the passed out Naruto. When Fugaku took over, he draped an arm around his brother. "You could go for a walk to make sure that hangover's done. Just sayin." Pausing to look back at the two, he grinned, which earned a death glare from Sasuke. "By the way, Sakura, you may have to watch him. He mentioned two girls were pretty enough about something."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as the two were sent to get a few things from the market. "I take it you don't think I'm pretty?" She fake-pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sniffling slightly.

Sasuke sighed before smiling and taking the hand that had the ring on it, kissing the digit. "Far from pretty, Sakura. There's nothing I'd wanna change about you, looks or personality. I doubt anyone could match me like you. I just said that to try and cheer up the dobe, not knowing that Hinata would show up." He explained, entwining their fingers.

"So... I look okay or what?" Sakura asked, pursing her lips.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked before leaning over to both whisper into her ear and taking a quick peek down her shirt. "Beyond 'okay'. You're gorgeous, with and without clothes." He teased.


End file.
